


Big Name Fanon (Secret Masters of Fandom Mash-up)

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 - Freeform, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun tells stories to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Name Fanon (Secret Masters of Fandom Mash-up)

"I'm bored," Junsu says, kicking at Yoochun's chair. He's sprawled across the floor of their workroom, ostensibly collaborating on the latest composition. Yoochun's been waiting for him to make this kind of announcement for the past fifteen minutes.

"You could always go see what the others are doing," he suggests without much hope. As expected, Junsu only narrows his eyes.

"I'm spending time with you now. You should entertain me."

He wants to be annoyed, he really does, but it's Junsu, which means amusement always wins out. Besides, he's blocked on this song, anyway. So he asks, "And how should I do that?"

"Tell me a story."

"About what?"

Junsu considers for a minute, then smiles in that sneaky way that makes him look no less like an angel. It's kind of unfair. "Fanfiction."

"The kind Yunho found for Banjun?" Yoochun knows that's the kind Junsu means, because it's not only so unlike them as to be less weird, it's really unlike people in general. Yunho would call it stylized and maybe start talking about aesthetic choices or something. Yoochun just likes reading it aloud to make Jaejoong and Junsu laugh. Sometimes he translates the stuff in English for a different kind of funny.

"No," Junsu says, surprising him. "Or yeah, but I want a story only one of us could tell."

"You want a story that reveals all our secrets, Junsu-yah?" Yoochun nudges Junsu's foot with his own, and they spend the next few minutes playing a slightly awkward game of footsie while Yoochun thinks. When he's ready, he sets his foot back on the carpet, and smiles as Junsu looks at him expectantly.

"After a week or so," he begins, "Jaejoong was ready to admit that the fanfiction thing had gotten under his skin a little...."

So really, it's Junsu's fault.

~~~~

Yoochun's used to being awake at indecent hours of the night, but not because the room's too dark and silent and uncrowded. Not because there's not enough going on in his brain and in his vicinity.

He's not used to having Changmin for company. Changmin's ability to sleep anywhere is almost as legendary as Junsu's, but then, those anywheres tend to be full of light and noise and people. Maybe the spacious loneliness of this hotel suite is getting to him too, though Yoochun has a hard time imagining that Changmin's brain even _can_ slow down, let alone that it has. More likely, Changmin's used to the activity outside soothing and focusing the activity inside, whereas Yoochun needs the stimulation to get the activity inside going.

Well, maybe he can do something about both of those things.

He rolls over in his large, soft bed--and really, he misses the other three, but the bed and the space to move around it are really, really nice--and murmurs across the space to the other bed, "Changminnie-ah."

Changmin sighs, rolls over to face him, eyes gleaming in the faint snowlight creeping in around the room's curtains. "What?"

Yoochun smiles at the petulant tone. Changmin's not used to keeping him company in the insomniac hours either. "Can't sleep?"

"How do you know I wasn't?"

"I can hear you thinking from over here. You're not as loud when you sleep."

Changmin snorts, and it's probably supposed to sound like contempt, but there's a little too much laughter in it to fool Yoochun. "So distract me, then."

The words, the challenge in them, are enough like Junsu that Yoochun barely hesitates before offering, "I could tell you a bedtime story."

Changmin shifts closer in his bed, and if he squints, Yoochun can almost make out those lines Changmin gets in his forehead when he's trying to decide if what you just said is crazier than the last crazy thing for which he regularly mocks you. Yoochun is very familiar with those lines.

"What would this story be about?" Changmin asks, and he sounds suspicious, but Yoochun doesn't stop smiling. If he didn't want to hear it, Changmin would have mocked him into another subject entirely.

Still, it's a good question, and Changmin's not quite as patient as Junsu in allowing Yoochun to build up to things. Which is a really sad statement, because it's not like Junsu suffers from an abundance of patience.

"Yoochun?"

"It's about you," Yoochun says quickly, because sometimes you work with what you have and hope it carries you. "It's about you growing up."

He pauses, considering. Changmin is silent, waiting, awake and alone in the middle of the night in a strange country. He _is_ growing up, came to them more grown than anybody was willing to see, and oh, the frustration Changmin's expressed at being nearly twenty and treated like fifteen. It makes Yoochun want to both laugh and cry for him, and maybe knock some people's heads together until they see what he sees.

"I'm listening," Changmin says. It's his bedtime story, their baby, their fiercely growing young man. Naturally, it's Yoochun who has to climb into his bed.

"Better to tell it up close," Yoochun offers in explanation, though Changmin didn't ask, and doesn't, just shifts to make room and lets Yoochun gather him in, stroking fingers through his humidity-curled hair. Once they're both settled closely enough that the rest of the room fades away, the silence shut out by breath and heartbeats and shifting limbs, the dark vanished in being able to see each other, the loneliness erased, Yoochun begins.

"Jaejoong and Yunho were in chat having a dirty conversation that went something like this--"

"I thought this was about me."

"We're getting there. I have to set the scene. Trust me, you'll like it. You get to be tricky."

Changmin settles more comfortably against Yoochun's shoulder and closes his eyes. "I can handle tricky. Go on."

"So. Jaejoong, Yunho, chat...."

~~~~

"I hear you've been telling stories about us," Jaejoong says when Yoochun wanders into the kitchen in search of actual food to keep the coffee from eating his stomach lining entirely away. He plucks a banana from the bunch on the counter, then places his chin on Jaejoong's shoulder, staring down at whatever sauce Jaejoong is stirring. It's white and garlicky and he doesn't know beyond that.

"Who told?"

Jaejoong shrugs, careful not to dislodge him. "The question is, are you going to tell me?"

"Wouldn't want to distract you while you're cooking...whatever you're cooking."

"Yoochunnie, if you want me to hit you with a spoon, all you have to do is say."

Yoochun laughs, stepping back to peel his banana, waiting until Jaejoong looks at him to slide his lips down over it and take a bite. That makes Jaejoong laugh, and shake the spoon at him, though not hard enough for the sauce to drip. Yoochun considers it as he chews and swallows. "What are you cooking, anyway?"

"It's a work in progress," Jaejoong says, then gives him a sly, sideways smile. "Keep me company? And explain to me this thing you have for Junsu as a plant."

Yoochun nearly spits out the next bite of banana, and manages to say around it, "I didn't know I had a thing for Junsu as a plant."

"Now you do. Also, my hair."

"I do like your hair." Jaejoong just keeps smiling, keeps stirring, and it doesn't matter what he's cooking, Yoochun's going to leave the kitchen full. That's always a certainty with Jaejoong. "And the plant thing is funny."

"It's Junsu."

That makes Yoochun grin. "Yeah." He takes another bite of banana and chews as he thinks. "Any requests?"

"What kind of stuff do I write?"

"Food porn."

Jaejoong's eyebrows go up. "Where would you even post that?"

"You know that one site, fanfiction.net?"

"Where you get the English stories? Didn't you say they don't allow explicit stuff?"

"Well, yeah, but you don't always write explicit porn, and you like having everything in one place. So you post this one story with [Junsu and peaches](http://www.international-huge.net/fanfiction/?p=36#more-36)...."

Jaejoong's sauce might have ended up inedible anyway, but Yoochun has to admit the story probably didn't help.

~~~~

Yoochun keeps expecting Yunho to bring it up, but of course that's not the way Leader-sshi works. Yunho waits for Yoochun to come to him, smiling and watching Yoochun over the rims of his glasses as Yoochun slides onto his bed. "Something on your mind, Yoochun-ah?"

"Not too much." Yoochun leans up against Yunho's side, glancing at his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Writing. Jaejoong told me a very interesting story the other day. Something about him, Junsu, and peaches."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Only when posted to fanfiction.net."

Yoochun turns his head to laugh into Yunho's shoulder. His tee-shirt is soft and warm and smells like laundry soap and cologne. Yoochun breathes it in for a while, listening to the irregular clacking of keys.

"We could collaborate," Yunho says at last.

Yoochun looks up and meets Yunho's eyes, dark and pretty behind his glasses. "On Junsu and the peaches?"

"Or something new, if you want."

Yunho's laptop and Yunho's sprawl are giving Yoochun ideas. "How good are you at playing Jaejoong?"

Yunho raises an eyebrow, which is really unfair. "Depends on what you mean by play, exactly."

"Well," Yoochun says, raising his head just enough to breathe across Yunho's mouth, "I had this idea that Jaejoong got a little writer's block while working on a scene, so you decided to help him out."

Yunho inhales, then asks, "And who's playing me?"

"Guess."

The story that eventually results is pretty hot, even with Yunho's idea to have Changmin interrupt. Yoochun is very persuasive in convincing him to turn it into a threesome. It doesn't hurt that, when Jaejoong finds them half-naked on Yunho's bed, laptop safely placed on a nightstand but still running with the story draft open, he takes Yoochun's side.

~~~~

Somebody's changed his homepage. That's the first thing Yoochun thinks, that and _gotta be a crazy fansite_ because the [splashpage](http://www.international-huge.net/) is a digital collage of pictures of the five of them. Then the word fanfiction catches his eye and he grins, clicking "Enter" to see what he assumes is somebody's unsubtle request for his next dramatic reading.

When he starts skimming summaries, though, shock replaces the glee, because he recognizes these stories. He's told them, and only four other people know about their existence.

"It's local, in case you didn't like it," Junsu says from the doorway of the bedroom, and Yoochun looks up to see him looking halfway between smug and worried. "I can tell you're looking at the site by the size of your eyes."

"You guys did this?"

"Yeah. Well, Yunho and Changmin did most of the coding and the pictures, but we all helped write the stories." And because he's more inclined toward foolhardy than indecisive, Junsu finally steps into the room, his eyes on Yoochun's face as he approaches the bed. "We were hoping you'd be amused."

Yoochun glances back down at the screen and can't help smiling over the thought of the other four coming up with this for him, designing and writing it for him. He feels the prick of tears at the back of his eyes, but he's not going to give in yet. This situation has too much potential for teasing. "Looks like even the thing with you and the peaches made it on here."

"Junsu insisted when Jaejoong mentioned it," Changmin says, peeking his head around the corner of the doorframe. He narrows his eyes at Yoochun. "Tackle him before he cries, Junsu."

"I'm not gonna--" Yoochun starts to protest, but he's moving his computer aside just in case, and it's a good thing, because Junsu topples on top of him and his breath whooshes out of his lungs. And _maybe_ a tear or two squeeze out of his eyes.

"You love it!" Junsu crows, then raises his voice, which should not be possible. "JAEJOONGIE! YUNHO-YAH! HE LOVES IT!"

Yoochun winces away from the volume, and he thinks he spots Changmin doing the same. Before the ringing in his ears has stopped, he says, "I want you to know it's all your fault."

Junsu shrugs, his usual level of repentant, and then Jaejoong and Yunho are crowding the doorway behind Changmin, pushing him into the room and collapsing with him on the bed. They're all talking at once, even Yunho, demanding to know if he really likes the site and trying to claim as much credit as they can get away with. Because he's no kind of referee, Yoochun just laughs and laughs, egging them all on.

Later, he can ask for instructions on how to upload the whole thing, and maybe he'll tell them a story about a website. They've given him the time and inspiration to come up with a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Remix 2009. My remixee was Mousapelli, and since I love it, I decided to take on the entirety of her International_Huge 'verse, in the structure of "[The Rule of 72](http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2007/the-rule-of-72/)." Stories used: "[That Kind of Story](http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2007/that-kind-of-story/)," "[Henshin](http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2007/henshin/)," "[Bohdisattva](http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2007/bohdisattva/)," and "[Completely and Utterly](http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2007/completely-and-utterly/)." The inspiration for the last scene came from "[Break Hearts, Not Sidebars](http://www.kira-kira.net/fanfiction/2009/break-hearts-not-sidebars/)." Betaed by the mighty, mighty Eliza and Keiko.


End file.
